THE YEAGER
by Momoka Mayuyu
Summary: Hanya nama yang dia ingat. Tapi nama itu justru membawanya pada petualangan tak terduga bersama sahabat serumahnya dan dua orang ahli tempur dari kota Centrum, demi merebut tahta yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan demi mendapatkan memorinya kembali/ErenxEVERYONE/Various pairings/RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Dulu―dulu sekali, bahkan sebelum populasi manusia mencapai seperempat bumi―ada sebuah kerajaan besar yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bijaksana. Cerita tentang kerajaan ini tidak seperti dongeng anak-anak atau dongeng klasik yang mengisahkan raja yang memilih pewaris, raja dan ratu yang ingin putranya segera menikah, atau kisah sejenisnya.

Memang kerajaan tersebut hidup dalam damai dan makmur, seperti kebanyakan dongeng yang beredar. Sebagai seorang raja yang bijaksana, dia memiliki permaisuri yang sama bijaknya, namun sedikit keras dan cerewet. Mereka punya seorang anak, hanya satu dan masih kecil (karena itulah tak ada pemaksaan pernikahan untuk anak mereka disini). Namanya Eren, Eren Yeager tepatnya. Dan, ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa cerita ini berlanjut kalau kita tak mengetahui nama raja dan ratunya? Mereka adalah Grisha Yeager dan Kalura Yeager. Cukup sesi perkenalannya, karena kita akan berfokus pada Eren.

Eren bukan anak yang bijak. Wajar saja, dia masih 7 tahun, masih polos dan bandel. Eren suka mengerjai orang-orang disekitarnya, dan dia tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk kenakalan polosnya. Dari sinilah kecerewetan Kalura muncul. Dia selalu mengajari anaknya bagaimana caranya bersikap seperti seorang pangeran. Sayangnya, Eren masih tidak mengerti dengan istilah "pangeran" itu. Dia keras kepala dan tidak suka diperintah, serta anti-aturan. Bukannya Eren pemalas, tapi memang dia tidak suka belajar. Kalura sungguh cemas tentang masa depan putranya, bila dia tidak dididik dari sekarang. Tentu saja Grisha tiap hari menenangkan Kalura agar bersabar, dan dia gagal total.

Ada lagi sifat Eren yang benar-benar merepotkan. Dia selalu membela sesuatu yang **dianggapnya benar**. Dia berpikir membunuh seseorang itu tidak baik, maka Eren selalu mengacaukan hukuman mati seorang narapidana (ini membuatnya disukai oleh para kriminal di kerajaan itu). Bahkan membunuh binatang pun dia tak sudi! Jadi saat koki istana menghabisi tikus yang ada di dapur, Kalura harus berusaha keras menghibur Eren yang menangis seharian di kamarnya. Eren berpikir kalau mencuri itu tidak baik (dan memang tidak baik!). Sayangnya dia salah menafsirkan "mencuri dengar" dengan tidak baiknya juga.

Tentu saja ada kelebihan sifat yang Eren miliki. Dia memiliki kasih sayang yang tinggi, terlebih pada ibunya. Kita tahu bahwa dia masih kecil dan polos, tapi anak itu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya secara agakberlebihan dengan memaksa koki istana untuk tidak melarangnya memasak sendiri. Sang koki juga memaksa bahwa dia saja yang memasak makanan untuk Eren. Tapi Eren lebih bersikeras. "Makanannya buat ibu," kata Eren.

Ya... si koki tak tahan lama-lama berdebat dengan Yang Mulia. Jadi, dia biarkan Eren subuh itu memasak makanan sendiri, dan hanya membantu sesekali bila Eren meminta.

"Ini kuantar buat sarapan ibu, ya?" pinta Eren manis. Si koki mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sebuah piring plastik sederhana yang hanya menampung nasi serta telur dadar yang hampir gosong (koki selalu berteriak histeris saat Eren membolak-balik telurnya). Koki berharap masakan pangerannya cukup menyenangkan Kalura yang tengah terbaring sakit saat ini.

Kasihan Patty, koki muda yang biasa mengantarkan sarapan Kalura (yang jelas bukan koki yang saat ini bersama Eren). Patty harus merelakan pekerjaannya tiap pagi itu hari ini demi Eren (sebenarnya Patty tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dia justru gemas melihat tingkah pangeran imut itu).

Sepanjang koridor, Eren berjalan pelan dengan senyum lebar―oh! Beserta masakannya di atas nampan yang dibawanya serta. Dia yakin sekali ibunya akan sangat menyukai masakannya.

Tapi keceriaan itu hilang tiba-tiba, tergantikan rasa takut. Sebelumnya tidak ada apa-apa sampai lonceng kerajaan berbunyi, nyaring sekali. Eren melirik ke jendela besar. Orang-orang ribut di luar sana sambil terus berteriak,"orc! Orc!"

Jantung Eren berhenti berdetak rasanya. Dia tahu apa itu Orc. Menurut Armin, sahabatnya, Orc itu makhluk buas. Mereka monster jahat. Mereka musuh, mereka jelek; mengerikan. Mungkinkah... ada orc di sini? Di istana ini? Di kerajaan ini?! Eren tidak tahu. Mengenai orc, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Eren. Ibunya. Ya, ibunya! Beliau masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya; sakit. Eren teguk lidahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki. Dia harus menemui ibunya supaya tidak diganggu orc. Eren takut sekali. Dia masih memegang nampan. "Ibu belum sarapan..."

Di satu belokan, mata Eren membelalak. Itu... orc. Orc itu membawa kapak besar. Taringnya panjang dan tajam. Memang jelek! Eren benar-benar berharap orc itu tidak ada disana―atau dia yang tidak berada disana! Eren harus segera lari dan mengambil jalan lain ke kamar ibu... oh, terlambat! Orc itu melihatnya. Tatapan kejam orc itu rasanya memanah sampai ke jantung Eren. Seketika Eren lari menjauh, orc itu mengejarnya! Barulah kali ini―dengan sangat terpaksanya―Eren melepaskan genggamannya dari nampan.

Eren terus berlari. Matanya basah; dia menangis. Eren tidak berani berteriak, dia hanya bisa mengisak. Ada sebuah tiang disana. Cepat-cepat Eren bersembunyi dibaliknya sebelum orc menemukannya. Andai saja Eren sudah lebih besar dan punya tenaga untuk melawan orc itu, pasti dia takkan merasa tidak berguna seperti saat ini.

Eren masih belum bisa bangkit, meski sudah 10 menit berlalu. Dia hanya berharap semoga orc itu tidak menemukannya (pada kenyataannya, memang tidak). Akhirnya, Eren memberanikan diri melirik sedikit. Tidak ada. Sudah tidak ada.

Eren berdiri. Dia harus ke kamar ibunya, bagaimanapun juga. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kesemutan di lehernya, seperti semut kecil telah menggigitnya. Dan selanjutnya, semua gelap. Eren tidak ingat apa-apa. Bahkan dia tak mengingat semuanya sekaligus.

**THE YEAGER**

ALL CHARACTERS OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © ISAYAMA HAJIME

.

AU/OOC/OC

.

.

A/N: Apabila anda menemukan _typo_(s), EYd yang tidak benar, penulisan kata yang salah, atau hal-hal yang dianggap aneh, silakan kasih tahu saja; karena saya bukan orang yang suka mengedit ulang cerita.

.

.

"...ren. Eren."

Eren membuka matanya pelan. Siang itu terik sekali, untunglah dia tidur di bawah pohon beringin. Eren menguap pelan dan menatap kesal pada wanita yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Masih mau melanjutkan mimpi, ya?" tanya si gadis, mengerti arti ekspresi Eren.

"Tidak, aku tak bermimpi apapun. Aku tidur begitu nyaman sampai kaumembangunkanku, Annie," Eren duduk dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang pegal.

"Kaubekerja terlalu keras. Aku diminta ayah membawakan bekal untukmu," Annie ikut duduk di sebelah Eren sambil membuka bekal.

"Terima kasih," barulah kali ini Eren tersenyum. "Ayahmu pengertian sekali padaku."

"Ayahmu juga, Eren..."

Eren menyinggung senyum lagi. "Terima kasih. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendapat ingatanku lagi, sejak 8 tahun ayahmu menemukanku. Satu-satunya yang bisa kalian dapatkan tentang informasi diriku cuma namaku."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara," Annie sengaja menyumpal mulut Eren dengan makanan.

"Hmfft... hfft...!" tentu saja Eren jadi kesulitan bicara karena penggumpalan dalam mulutnya.

Setelah berhasil menelan suapan maut dari Annie, Eren hendak mengomel tadi. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena tak mau adu tenaga dengan Annie. Gadis itu orang ter-_macho _di desanya.

"Annie...," gumam Eren.

"Hm?" Annie masih fokus pada makanannya.

"Ini buatanmu, ya?" tanya Eren sambil mengangkat kue coklat bekas gigitannya. "Enak!"

"Hah? Kautahu itu buatanku? Kurasa tidak enak sama sekali, makanya kuberikan padamu."

"Bohong. Pasti spesial untukku," goda Eren. "Ini kaucoba," dia potong kue itu (bukan di bagian bekasnya) dan disuapkan ke Annie. Annie terkejut menerima suapan balas dari Eren. Bedanya, pria itu melakukannya dengan lembut. Sehingga mampu membuat pipi Annie terasa panas; dia malu. Wajah Annie memerah. Segera dia palingkan mukanya agar tidak menatap mata _emerald_ Eren.

"Hei, kaubaik-baik saja?" tanya Eren heran.

Annie diam. Dia segera beranjak dan menepuk-nepuk roknya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi."

"Makananku belum habis," rengek Eren.

"Kaulambat."

"Kita baru saja makan."

"Kaulambat."

"Kauyang terlalu ce―"

"Kaulambat."

Annie memang pandai mengubah ekspresi orang. Tadinya Eren kesal (saat dia membangunkannya), lalu senang, heran, dan berbalik kesal lagi (karena Annie menyela ucapannya).

"Ya sudah kalau begitu...," Eren lebih memilih mengalah, dibanding kena tendangan membahananya Annie.

Annie berjalan duluan di depan Eren. Eren tampak _enjoy_. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Annie marah―dan memang tidak marah! Dia cuma malu saja.

Mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah cuma diam sambil menikmati pemandangan desa. Hei, tunggu! Sepertinya kalian perlu tahu seperti apa desa ini, supaya memudahkan cerita ini.

Namanya desa Hillock. Sesuai dengan namanya, desa ini terletak di bukit kecil. Desa ini penduduknya sedikit, sementara tanahnya begitu luas. Desa ini dilindungi oleh dinding yang sangat tinggi dan tebal. Letak gerbang dinding tersebut berada di sebelah selatan. Kenapa desa tersebut begitu dilindungi? Itu karena populasi manusia sedikit, seperti yang sudah dikatakan di awal cerita. Di luar sana ada berbagai makhluk jahat; manusia takut ke luar dinding karenanya. Mereka masih ingat bagaimana salah satu jenis makhluk jahat tersebut menghancurkan sebuah kerajaan dalam satu pagi. Di Hillock tidak ada tempat pelatihan khusus agar terampil menggunakan senjata. Pelatihan seperti itu letaknya di kota Centrum dan desa besar Fortitudo. Hanya beberapa pemuda yang memberanikan diri pergi ke dua tempat tersebut (dengan kata lain keluar dinding), dan tidak sampai setengah dari mereka yang kembali.

Karena Eren dan Annie sudah sampai di rumah _mereka_, maka kita sudahi perkenalan desa Hillock tadi.

"Ayah, aku pulang," Annie membuka pintu dengan pelan. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang menikmati pipa di kursi goyang. Eren langsung pergi ke dapur; berniat membuat makanan.

"Eren, bekalmu belum habis," tegur ayah Annie. Beliau melihat bekal Eren yang tergeletak di meja. Tadinya Annie yang menaruh disana.

"Aku kenyang, Paman! Terima kasih atas bekal tadi," teriak Eren dari dapur―jarak dapur dan ruang tamu cukup jauh―berdusta.

"Dan Annie? Bekalmu juga belum habis."

Annie heran kenapa ayahnya bisa tahu bekal dia dan Eren belum habis. Mereka berdua bahkan tak membuka tutupnya.

"Aku juga kenyang. Biarlah Ayah yang memakan bekalnya. Sama sekali belum kusentuh, jadi bukan makanan bekas. Kukira Ayah lapar," jawab Annie akhirnya.

"Eren, tidak perlu membuat makan! Paman makan bekal Annie saja!" ayah Annie juga berteriak.

Eren jadi tidak enak harus balas berteriak, jadi dia mendatangi ayah Annie ke ruang tamu. "Makanan yang kumasak untuk makan malam, Paman."

Ayah Annie mengangguk-angguk. Dia beralih pada Annie. "Kauwanita, tapi tidak bisa masak dan lebih suka berkelahi. Eren pria dan dia pintar masak. Kapan sifat femininmu bisa muncul?"

"Eren dan aku sama-sama bisa berkelahi. Jadi kami tidak ada bedanya," kata Annie.

"Anak-anak jangan membantah orangtua. Ayo bantu Eren memasak!"

Annie menyerah. Lagipula dia tak berkeinginan membantah ayah tercintanya. Eren cekikikan sewaktu melihat Annie mengikutinya ke dapur dengan wajah kusut. Eren ingat benar saat Annie bersikeras memasak untuk makan malam. Mereka terpaksa meminta nasi tetangga karena nasi malam itu berwarna coklat (kurasa kautahu maksudnya).

"Jadi apa menu makan malam hari ini?" Annie mengacak pinggangnya.

"Roti isi dan gards. Itu makanan favoritmu, 'kan?" Eren sudah mulai memakai celemek dan mengambil bahan-bahan makanan. Annie hampir saja tergelak melihat celemek itu menempel di badan Eren.

"Hei, kenapa diam? Ayo bantu aku! Dan kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tegur Eren.

Annie tak lekas menjawab. "Aku bisa masak apa?"

.

.

Butuh waktu setengah jam bagi Eren untuk mengajari Annie cara mengocok telur dengan benar. Sudah dua lusin cangkang telur menumpuk di kotak untuk sampah. Eren menggeram tak sabar dan mengambil alih alat pengocok telur dari tangan Annie. "Aku saja. Kaumenggoreng sosis saja sana."

Tapi pilihan kedua bukan yang tepat pula. Sosisnya menempel pada penggorengan; karena Annie lupa menuangkan minyak.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa. Panggang roti saja," Eren yang sudah mengocok telur beralih pada sosis.

Memanggang roti tidak sulit. Itu bagi kita yang hidup di zaman serba _modern_. Annie? Berkali-kali waktu mengangkat roti dari panggangannya tidak tepat. Eren kembali tak sabar dan beralih menuju pemanggang.

Ini salah. Itu salah.

Kasihan Annie! Ibunya meninggal tanpa sempat mengajarkan cara memasak padanya. Eren? Dia bahkan tak mengingat masa lalunya―tapi bisa membuat masakan super lezat yang pernah Annie rasakan di dunia. Ilmu apa yang pria ini pakai?

"Diajari oleh siapa kau, Eren?" tanya Annie saat ini tidak melakukan apa-apa―kecuali menatap Eren yang sedang sibuk melakukan kerjaan keibuannya.

"Tidak tahu. Aku lupa. Tapi rasanya... masakan pertamaku tidak jauh berbeda darimu. Paling tidak, sedikit lebih baik."

Seketika Annie merasa ada panah menusuk jantungnya karena kalimat "sedikit lebih baik".

"Nah, kita hanya perlu menunggu gardsnya matang!" seru Eren. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Annie. Annie yang tidak bekerja―selain memandang dan membuat bahan-bahan makanan berubah mubazir―justru adalah orang yang merasa kelelahan disana. Annie menatap Eren dengan pandangan tanpa dosa sama sekali. Tapi―

"Padahal kautamu di keluarga kami, kenapa kauyang direpotkan?"

―Annie juga merasa bahwa dirinya tak berguna.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, asal kautahu saja. Aku mau memasak itu juga demi pemenuhan kebutuhanku. Aku harus memasak untuk kalian juga karena aku menggunakan perabotan kalian. Seharusnya kauyang direpotkan, bukan begitu? Anggap saja ini balas budi, Nona Annie Leonhardt."

Ucapan Eren ada benarnya juga.

"Artinya kaumemasak dan bekerja di keluarga ini hanya karena kauingin balas budi? Demi melunasi hutangmu pada kami?"

"Ya dan tidak. Tentu saja aku menyayangi kalian, seperti keluargaku sendi―"

"Kaubahkan tak ingat siapa keluargamu, Tuan Eren..."

Sekarang ucapan siapa yang benar?

* * *

AHH! Cerita ini akhirnya ku-publish juga~ -w- ini fic impianku sejak dulu! Sesuatu yang bertema fantasy! Maaf sekali aku publish cerita ini sementara fic lain belum selesai (khusus fandom AKB0048). Mana judulnya rasa gak pas sama cerita lagi! (meski ada hubungannya sedikit).

Yah... daripada membahas kegalauan penulis, biar saya sedikit beri penjelasan soal fic ini. Pertama, chapter satu gak kelihatan fantasy-nya. Emang! Nanti juga nampak, kok x)

Terus, bagi kalian bila salah paham kalau ini fic ErenxAnnie, diluruskan! TIDAK! TIDAK! Mungkin romance-nya kelihat sedikit, tapi chapter kedepannya, saya akan bikin kalian pusing siapa yang bakal berdamping dengan Eren 0v0 buat yang fujoshi... maaf, saya belum berani bikin yaoi x(

OTP saya di SnK itu ErenMika, tapi saya ship berat sama Erenxsiapa aja #bletak  
Jadi, saya bisa kasih slash sedikit-sedikit :)

Nah, berikutnya... kalau kalian menemukan makanan bernama 'gards', percayalah itu cuma makanan karangan saya xD bahasa latin, artinya gurih #doeng.  
Saya sendiri punya bayangan bagaimana rupa dan rasa gards itu, tapi lagi gak mau bagi-bagi imajinasi, nih #PLAAAAK

Terakhir, kalau kalian menemukan gaya bahasa saya yang berubah-ubah, mohon dimaklumi. Di awal saya nulis ini, saya habis membaca The Hobbit untuk kesekian kalinya, jadi mungkin saking tergila-gilanya dengan J. R. R. Tolkien, saya ngikutin gaya dia nulis dikit, tapi gak mirip xD saya gak plagiat, kok! Apalagi masalah 'orc' itu. Penggemar TLoTR jangan salah paham, orc memang makhluk mitologi (saya hanya memberitahukan bagi yang tidak tahu).

OKE, SAMPAI JUMPAAAAAAAA~


	2. Chapter 2

"Artinya kaumemasak dan bekerja di keluarga ini hanya karena kauingin balas budi? Demi melunasi hutangmu pada kami?"

"Ya dan tidak. Tentu saja aku menyayangi kalian, seperti keluargaku sendi―"

"Kaubahkan tak ingat siapa keluargamu, Tuan Eren..."

...

"Maaf kalau kautersinggung," ujar Annie akhirnya, setelah hening beberapa saat. "Tapi kenyataan tak bisa dipungkiri. Kalau kaubahkan tak bisa mengingat keluargamu, bagaimana kaubisa ingat rasa sayangmu pada mereka?"

Eren masih diam. Dia menggenggam tangan Annie yang kini tengah berhadapan dengannya. "Betul sekali, aku sudah lupa. Tapi aku selalu ingat sayangku pada kalian berdua. Aku sayang kau, Annie..."

**THE YEAGER**

ALL CHARACTERS OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © ISAYAMA HAJIME

.

AU/OOC/OC

.

.

A/N: Apabila anda menemukan _typo_(s), EYd yang tidak benar, penulisan kata yang salah, atau hal-hal yang dianggap aneh, silakan kasih tahu saja; karena saya bukan orang yang suka mengedit ulang cerita.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, meja tertata rapi, dan hidangan telah tersedia di atasnya.

Ayah Annie begitu senang melihat makanan-makanan tersebut. Beliau berpikir bahwa putrinya sudah bisa menjadi koki yang terkenal seperti ibunya. Pada kenyataannya... semua adalah hasil masakan Eren.

"Omong-omong...," tanya Annie disela makan malam. "Ayah mau pergi kemana?"

Ayah Annie saat itu memakai pakaian formal. Sebuah kemeja putih dengan jas coklat tua, sepadan dengan celananya. Rambut yang disisir rapi, dan tubuhnya berbau wangi. Seperti orang yang hendak berpesta. Wajar saja bila Annie bertanya ayahnya akan pergi kemana.

"Ada undangan di balai desa, tamu dari kota Centrum datang kemari."

Annie dan Eren bertatapan.

"Untuk apa mereka datang, Paman?" tanya Eren.

"Hanya urusan kecil. Kalian tidak usah khawatir."

"Khawatir? Kami sama sekali tidak khawatir," Annie mulai curiga. "Undangan semacam pesta, ya?"

"Ah, ya! Ya!" ayah Annie menjawab dengan sedikit canggung. "Pesta menyambut kedatangan mereka."

"Atau mungkin rapat dan 'tamu' itu adalah utusan," sangkal Eren. Ayah Annie mulai terlihat gugup.

"Kurasa Ayah tidak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami," kata Annie.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun! Percayalah, kalian berdua..." suara ayah Annie melemah di kalimat terakhir.

"Begitu, ya...," Eren mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak ada perang atau sejenisnya?"

Ayah Annie tersedak. "Pe―perang?! Ahaha...," beliau tertawa kaku. "Perang sudah usai 5 tahun yang lalu, Eren."

"Hmm... benar. Aku cuma mendengar sedikit rumor kemarin," Eren tersenyum. "Mana mungkin akan ada perang lagi. Itu konyol, ya!"

"Ahahaha..."

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Diam-diam Eren melirik ayah Annie sekali-sekali. Bisa saja dugaannya mengenai perang itu benar.

"Ehem," ayah Annie berdeham. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Kalian berdua jaga rumah baik-baik. Jangan pernah membuka pintu untuk orang asing dan hati-hati jika sampai ada pencuri. Orang mabuk sering lewat di jalan Buckeatmeat―dan jarak jalan tersebut dekat dengan rumah. Kuperingatkan kalian jangan sekali-sekali mengintip keluar kalau orang tersebut lewat, karena dia benci diperhatikan. Makanya, tutup tirai rumah dan kunci pintu. Matikan saja lampu kalau perlu. Lalu―"

"Oke, oke... kami tahu harus apa. Sekarang ini kami sudah 16 tahun, Ayah," sela Annie, meski dia tak enak memotong ucapan ayahnya.

"15 tahun untuk Eren. Bagaimana pun juga, kauharus jaga dia, ya? Jangan sampai Eren―"

"Paman, kaubisa terlambat," kata Eren.

"Oh! Astaga! Lihat jam berapa sekarang?! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ingat pesanku tadi baik-baik, ya?! Sampai jumpa!" ayah Annie bergegas keluar, dan membanting pintu secepat kilat.

Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia jadi tak merasa enak menjadi seseorang yang harus dijaga, seakan-akan dirinya ini adalah seorang anak raja. Oh―tunggu! Dia memang anak raja, bukan? Hanya saja dia kehilangan memorinya, bukankah begitu?

"Menurutmu benar-benar akan terjadi perang?" gumam Annie tiba-tiba.

Eren mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Tahu tidak, aku cuma mengada-ada soal rumor itu. Tapi melihat ekspresi ayahmu... nampaknya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Soal perang? Menurutmu ayahku akan baik-baik saja?" ada nada khawatir dari ucapan Annie. "Dan menurutmu... kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak tahu," Eren menggeleng. "Tapi aku pasti akan melindungimu."

"Tidak dengar apa kata ayahku tadi?" Annie menatap Eren lekat-lekat. "Aku harus menjagamu, Eren."

Eren terbahak. "Aku tidak mau. Aku lebih kuat."

"Ho? Kauberanggapan begitu?" Annie lekas menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Bercanda!" Eren mundur selangkah. "Oh, ayolah, Annie... aku tidak mau dilindungi seakan-akan aku barang yang begitu berharga!"

"Memang bukan barang," Annie mendekat. "Kaumanusia."

"Bukan secara harfiah!"

Annie semakin mendekat. "Bukan... ayahku melindungimu karena _sesuatu_."

Eren mengerutkan dahi. "Sesuatu?"

"Ya. Atau mungkin tidak, mungkin hanya opini gilaku."

"Apa itu, Annie? Apa itu mengenai... masa laluku?" giliran Eren yang mendekat.

"Kurasa begitu. Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa _sesuatu_ itu. Di hari dia menemukanmu dan membawamu ke rumah, dia terlihat cemas. Kuanggap itu wajar. Tapi sewaktu aku melihat benda _itu_ di sakumu... entahlah, dia terlihat berbeda," Annie menundukkan wajahnya.

"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana? Dan _itu_ adalah apa?" Eren semakin penasaran.

"Tidak tahu. Aku sudah lupa. Ayahku langsung membeku ketika aku menyerahkan _itu_. Dia gemetaran hebat, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Ayahku segera meminta_nya_ dariku. Waktu kuserahkan, getaran tubuhnya semakin meningkat dan keringat dingin menetes dari wajahnya. Setelah itu dia menatapmu cukup lama. Dan... kemudian dia lari ke dalam. Sepertinya untuk menyembunyikan benda _itu_," lanjut Annie.

"Kausama sekali tidak ingat apa?"

"Ya... maaf aku tak banyak membantu. Bahkan ketika kaubangun dan menyebut namamu, dia terlihat sangat takut."

Eren menyentuh dahinya. "Sebenarnya aku ini siapa?"

Annie menghela napas. Tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan Eren lembut. "Maaf baru menceritakan ini padamu. Aku takut kaumembenci ayahku. Aku takut kaumembenciku."

Tangan Eren mulai turun dari dahinya, dan kini beralih pada tangan Annie yang menyentuh pipinya. "Aku tidak bisa benci. Kalian keluargaku sekarang."

"...terima kasih."

_**Tok... tok...**_

Eren dan Annie terkesiap. Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka.

"Biar aku yang buka," kata Eren.

"Tidak, aku saja," Annie melangkah lebih dulu dan mengintip lewat lubang pintu. Ada seseorang―tidak, dua orang berdiri di depan sana.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Annie.

"Kami salah satu dari utusan kota Centrum. Kuharap kalian membuka pintu sekarang karena kami harus bergegas."

Annie membalikkan badan dan menatap Eren.

"Kukira kalian **tamu **bukan **utusan**," kata Eren.

"Apa bedanya? Kami diutus kemari dan menjadi tamu di desa kalian. Cepat buka pintunya atau kami akan mendobrak," sahut orang yang satunya lagi. Dari suaranya, dia seorang wanita.

"Kalau kalian mencari ayahku, beliau sudah pergi ke balai desa sedari tadi," giliran Annie yang berucap.

"Sayang sekali, ayahmu tak datang ke undangan tersebut. Kami kemari untuk menjemputnya, sesuai perintah pimpinan kami," ujar yang lelaki.

Eren maju dan meminta Annie bergeser sedikit, agar dia juga bisa melihat siapa di balik pintu.

"Maaf, Paman memang sudah pergi daritadi," kata Eren tak sabar.

"Pembohong besar!" utusan perempuan maju hendak mendobrak pintu, tapi dihalangi oleh kawannya.

"Kami bukan orang jahat, percayalah. Biar kami masuk dan bicara dengan kalian."

Tentu saja Eren dan Annie masih ragu. Orang-orang ini membual dan hampir membuka pintu rumah mereka secara paksa. Memangnya siapa yang tidak curiga dengan tingkah laku orang asing yang begitu?

"Mungkin lebih baik kita membiarkan mereka masuk dulu," bisik Annie.

"Kalau itu maumu...," Eren membuka pintu secara pelan. Begitu sudah terbuka, utusan wanita sergap masuk dan hampir membanting pintu kalau saja Eren tak menahan pintunya.

"Dimana dia?!" geram utusan wanita itu.

"Tenang dulu, Mikasa," yang laki-laki duduk di sofa tanpa permisi. "Lumayan enak juga rumahmu, Leonhardt."

Mata Annie menyelidik dua orang asing sok akrab di hadapannya ini. "Siapa kalian? Darimana tahu namaku?"

"Kami kenal ayahmu. Beliau teman atasan kami," kata yang lelaki. "Kami utusan dari kota Centrum, kaupasti sudah tahu―atau belum yakin. Kami prajurit, berasal dari pasukan khusus Recon. Kaumau buktinya? Bisa lihat lambang di bajuku? Ya, yang gambar sayap. Namaku Levi dan ini Mikasa Ackerman, partnerku."

"Wajah datar yang mencurigakan serta wanita kasar yang suka berperan sebagai pemalak. Bagaimana mungkin aku―kami tidak curiga?" Annie melipat tangannya di dada.

"Percaya atau tidak, kami butuh ayahmu sekarang!" bentak Mikasa.

"Tenang, Mikasa. Aku yakin ayah mereka sudah pergi daritadi, seperti yang mereka katakan. Kautidak perlu sekasar itu," kata Levi.

"Oh, sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Lord Leonhardt memiliki dua anak," Mikasa melirik Eren. "Siapa kau?"

"Eren. Namaku Eren."

Mikasa mengerutkan kening. "Eren Leonhardt?"

"Aku―"

"Ya. Dia saudara jauhku," potong Annie. Eren membelalak dan melirik Annie pelan-pelan.

"Oh. Kupikir... Eren nama yang agak jarang," ucap Mikasa. "Nama bangsawan, huh? Keluarga Leonhardt bukan konglomerat, ya 'kan?"

"Tapi kaumenyebut "Lord" untuk pamanku."

"Dia orang penting dan diberi gelar oleh Raja Irvin," kata Levi.

"Ayahku hanya seorang siegel, tidak lebih dari itu. Penting bagaimana yang kalian maksud―sampai-sampai seorang raja elf mau repot-repot membrinya gelar "Lord"?" selidik Annie.

"Sepertinya dia kabur," duga Mikasa tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Annie. "Apa yang dipikirkan pria tua itu benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti. Kalau kaumau tahu, Leonhardt―hei, siapa namamu?"

"Annie."

"Oh, ya, Annie. Kalau kaumau tahu, ayahmu menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Dan sesuatu itu membuat para manusia―dan juga para elf―menjadi gempar. Jangan khawatir, Annie, mereka senang dengan penemuan ayahmu. Hal ini membuatnya diberi gelar "Lord". Lucu, bukan?"

"Pastinya, sesuatu itu benar-benar berharga, ya?" tanya Eren, mengingat cerita Annie sebelumnya tentang benda _miliknya_ yang disembunyikan ayah Annie.

"Ya, begitulah," Levi yang jarang bicara akhirnya membuka suara. "Sebenarnya kalian tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi."

"Ini menyangkut ayahku, Tuan Levi yang baik―oh, masuklah dulu ke ruang minum teh. Aku belum menyediakan makanan untuk kalian," Annie masih melipat tangannya dengan kesal; merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Kaucukup baik, Annie. Tapi kami tidak memerlukan keramahtamahanmu sekarang. Kami membutuhkan Lord Leonhardt disini," tolak Mikasa.

Annie kembali tersinggung dengan kalimat "kaucukup baik".

"Sejujurnya, aku merasa benar dengan Annie...," gumam Eren pelan.

"Apa? Mengenai minum teh?" ejek Mikasa.

"Tidak, bukan. Ini menyangkut ayahnya―topik yang tadi. Kenapa tak kalian beritahu ada apa sebenarnya dan sesuatu itu apa?"

Mikasa terdiam. Dia menyikut Levi pelan. "Giliranmu."

Levi berdeham. "Aku tidak yakin―"

"Kauharus yakin, tolong. Kami benar-benar ingin tahu," Eren bersikeras.

"Baiklah, baik. Ayahmu―maksudku ayah Annie telah menemukan sebuah kalung. Ya, cuma kalung."

"Cuma... kalung? Lalu apa kalung itu benar-benar berharga?"

"Ya, tentu saja," Mikasa menunduk. "Kalung Kalura Yeager..."

"Kalura... Yeager?" Eren memegang kepalanya. Dia merasakan getaran besar yang membuat kepalanya pening. Terdengar suara menggema di telinganya. _"Eren..."_ dan dia melihat suatu gambaran. Entah gambar apa, Eren tak tahu pasti. Tampaknya seperti... Seorang wanita.

"_Berjanjilah kalau kauharus tetap hidup, Eren!"_

"Ahh!" sontak Eren berteriak, membuat ketiga temannya—atau mungkin hanya Annie yang temannya—memandanginya kaget.

"Kaubaik-baik saja?" tanya Annie cemas.

"Y—ya... Aku hanya—"

'_Melihat kilas balik?'_ Eren ragu untuk menjawab sesuai yang dipikirkannya.

"—lupakan."

"Kami pikir sudah waktunya kami pergi," Levi bangkit dari sofa—lagi-lagi dengan gaya sok akrab. "Lagipula Lord Leonhardt belum tiba daritadi."

Mikasa menurut. Dia mencabut pedangnya untuk bersiap (karena sebelumnya Mikasa telah diperingatkan mengenai orang-orang mabuk di sekitar kediaman Leonhardt). Tanpa disengaja, dia menoleh pada Eren. Dan saat itu juga, mata hitam kelamnya bertemu dengan kelereng hijau bercahaya milik Eren. Seketika Mikasa membelalak. Dia perhatikan mata Eren dengan saksama. "Tidak mungkin...," gumamnya.

"Ada apa, Mikasa?" Levi yang sudah berada di ambang pintu membalikkan badan dan terkejut melihat Mikasa yang wajahnya lebih terkejut daripada dirinya.

Pedang yang dipegang Mikasa jatuh ke lantai dan membuat suara **KLANG! **Bibir Mikasa agak bergetar, dan dia mulai menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Eren Yeager..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kami pikir sudah waktunya kami pergi," Levi bangkit dari sofa—lagi-lagi dengan gaya sok akrab. "Lagipula Lord Leonhardt belum tiba daritadi."

Mikasa menurut. Dia mencabut pedangnya untuk bersiap (karena sebelumnya Mikasa telah diperingatkan mengenai orang-orang mabuk di sekitar kediaman Leonhardt). Tanpa disengaja, dia menoleh pada Eren. Dan saat itu juga, mata hitam kelamnya bertemu dengan kelereng hijau bercahaya milik Eren. Seketika Mikasa membelalak. Dia perhatikan mata Eren dengan saksama. "Tidak mungkin...," gumamnya.

"Ada apa, Mikasa?" Levi yang sudah berada di ambang pintu membalikkan badan dan terkejut melihat Mikasa yang wajahnya lebih terkejut daripada dirinya.

Pedang yang dipegang Mikasa jatuh ke lantai dan membuat suara **KLANG! **Bibir Mikasa agak bergetar, dan dia mulai menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Eren Yeager..."

Eren mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf?"

"Eren Yeager!" Mikasa menjerit. "Dia Eren Yeager!"

Levi menghampiri Mikasa. "Apa kaubaru saja―"

"Ya, aku barusan menyebut namanya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan―kecuali Mikasa karena hanya dia yang tahu apa yang dia ucapkan―keheranan dan terkejut.

Levi berdeham. "Orang itu sudah mati."

"Orang di depanku ini adalah orang yang kausebut sudah mati itu," balas Mikasa.

"Bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah mati bisa bangkit kembali?"

"Mayatnya bahkan belum ditemukan, Levi!"

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan buru-buru seperti itu."

"Aku punya bukti!"

"Maaf... kalian bicara apa?" pertanyaan Eren memecah perdebatan antara Mikasa dan Levi.

"Kami bicara... mengenai dirimu."

**THE YEAGER**

ALL CHARACTERS OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © ISAYAMA HAJIME

.

AU/OOC/OC

.

.

Eren berkedip. "Kalian membicarakanku? Aku belum mati."

Eren salah tangkap.

"Bukan kau, sebenarnya...," Levi buru-buru menyangkal ungkapan Mikasa tadi. "Kami membicarakan Eren Yeager."

"Bisa kaulihat matanya baik-baik, Levi?" protes Mikasa.

Levi terperangah.

.

.

.

"Eren Yeager... huh?"

.

.

.

Dua orang berpakaian hitam―benar-benar hitam dan serba hitam, sampai kautidak tahu bahwa ada orang disana―mengendap-endap menuju kediaman Leonhardt. Mereka tidak bisa mendengar percakapan di dalam, tapi sepertinya tahu konflik yang terjadi.

"Ini benar kediaman Lord Leonhardt?" bisik salah seorang.

"Dia bilang rumahnya disini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang di dalam rumah."

"Lampunya masih menyala. Tadi kulihat, beberapa menit yang lalu, ada dua orang prajurit masuk ke dalam."

"Jangan-jangan... mereka sudah tahu?"

"Kuharap tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Kita kirimkan pesan. Dua orang prajurit itu berbahaya."

"Maksudmu kita serang secara tiba-tiba?"

"Menurut Lord Leonhardt begitu..."

.

.

.

_**BRAK!**_

Dinding rumah Annie retak hebat berkat kepalan tangan Levi mendarat disana.

"**Lord Leonhardt... kaukeparat."**

Annie membelalak. Dia marah sekali waktu Levi memukul dinding rumahnya, apalagi setelah mengatai ayahnya.

"Tuan Levi yang baik... bisa anda tenang dulu sebentar?" tegur Eren takut-takut.

"**Beraninya dia menyembunyikanmu,"** Levi melotot ke arah Eren, membuat Eren semakin ciut.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, tapi... paman bukan orang yang jahat! Dia tidak menculikku, dia menemukanku."

Eren salah mengerti lagi.

"Bukan _menculik_ tapi _menyembunyikan_," koreksi Mikasa yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan reaksi Levi.

"Tanggung jawab dengan rumahku!" gertak Annie.

"Annie... kaujuga tenang. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik...," Eren menambah takutnya. Ada yang lebih mengerikan dari pertarungan seorang prajurit melawan gadis perkasa di dalam rumah yang bahkan tak bisa menahan lemparan kerikil?

Oke, soal kerikil itu bohong.

"Kita ke ruang makan dan bicarakan ini," Levi melangkah ke ruang makan. Annie berkomat-kamit menyumpahi Levi karena dia benar-benar sok akrab dengannya―

―atau dengan rumahnya.

Eren cepat-cepat ke dapur menyiapkan teh dan sebatang coklat. Kombinasi yang unik, tapi di desa ini adalah hal yang biasa. Teh adalah minuman penenang dan coklat camilan pembuat senang.

Mikasa tidak mau terlibat perkelahian antara Levi dan Annie, meski dia agak kesal juga dengan ayah Annie. Alasannya, dia tidak mau membuat Eren repot. Belum adu tinju antara Levi dan Annie saja sudah membuat Eren kalang kabut.

"Sekarang... ada yang mau memulai pembahasan?" tanya Mikasa―setelah suasana yang tenang berkat teh dan coklat. Mereka sudah duduk mengitari meja makan yang bentuknya bundar.

"Ya. Aku. Pertama, partnermu harus mengganti tembok rumahku. Kedua, dia telah menghina ayahku. Ketiga, dia mau melakukan usaha pendekatan dengan... _rumahku_," ungkap Annie.

"Giliranku," kata Levi. "Pertama, aku tak peduli dengan semua tuntutan Annie dan kedua... tehmu terlalu manis, E..ren?."

Eren mengajukan tangan. "Kali ini giliranku, bukan? Pertama, aku heran dengan kehadiran kalian berdua. Lalu kalian berdua membuatku semakin heran dengan nama "Eren Yeager". Ya, itu namaku. Tapi Yeager? Itu... nama keturunan penguasa Maria, 'kan?"

"Aku memilih masalahmu, Eren. Kauperlu penjelasan," Mikasa mendesah. "Ini serius. Kauadalah keturunan penguasa Maria itu."

Eren terbatuk. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Aku juga beranggapan begitu," ujar Levi. "Itu tidak mungkin. Dia sudah mati, si Eren Yeager itu. Tapi sayangnya matamu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuktikan asumsi Mikasa."

"Mataku?"

"Ya. Mata zamrudmu sudah menjadi tanda," jawab Mikasa. "Hanya keturunan Yeager yang memiliki mata itu."

"Aku pikir banyak orang yang punya mata berwarna hijau," sangkal Eren.

"Matamu sedikit unik. Sekilas memang berwarna hijau. Namun ketika ditatap lebih lama...," Levi menajamkan pandangannya ke arah Eren. "Ada kilatan kuning disana."

Eren sergap menyentuh matanya. "Itu belum membuktikan apa-apa."

"Itu sudah sangat membuktikan," Mikasa melipat tangannya.

Eren terdiam. Dia berusaha mencerna penjelasan dari Mikasa.

"Kami yakin Lord Leonhardt berusaha menyembunyikan dirimu. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu motifnya apa," giliran Levi yang berbicara. "Bahkan kalung ratu Kalura menghilang dari istana raja Irvin. Lord Dot curiga bahwa Lord Leonhardt telah mengambil kembali kalung ratu Kalura. Karena itulah kami diutus kemari untuk bertemu dengannya dan para petinggi desa. Tapi dia malah tidak datang ke balai desa. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Dan aku yakin dia akan kembali lagi setelah memastikan kami berdua sudah pergi," geram Mikasa.

"Maaf...," Annie yang sedaritadi tidak bicara akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku masih belum bisa percaya ayahku melakukan semua yang kalian jelaskan, tapi... kurasa memang dia yang menyembunyikan kalungnya."

Eren menatap tak percaya, Levi membelalak, dan Mikasa sontak berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalung itu disini? Di dalam rumah ini?" tanya Mikasa. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Sepertinya. Aku pernah melihat suatu hari, dia sedang terburu-buru memasukkan sebuah liontin ke dalam parola," Annie menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa itu parola?" tanya Eren.

"Wadah penyimpanan," jawab Mikasa. "Hanya bisa terbuka jika kita membaca sandi di penutupnya."

"Kauyakin liontin itu benar-benar kalungnya?" tanya Levi.

Annie mengangguk lemah. "Warnanya oranye dan berkilat-kilat hijau."

"Tepat sekali!" geram Mikasa. "Dimana kalung itu?! Maksudku parola itu."

"Di atas perapian."

Mereka berempat bergegas ke ruang santai tempat perapian berada. Mikasa yang paling depan karena dia tidak sabaran.

"Kupikir kauakan bersikap seperti Mikasa," bisik Eren pada Levi.

"Percayalah, aku dan dia selalu bergantian dalam mengendalikan emosi."

Eren ber-oh tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Di ruang santai, Annie baru saja hendak mengambil parola namun sudah didahului Mikasa. Mikasa sudah terbiasa membaca sandi, jadi dia bisa membukanya―

"Hei, sandi macam apa ini?"

―atau mungkin juga tidak.

"Mana? Biar kulihat," Levi menerima parola tersebut dari Mikasa. Dahinya berkerut begitu menatap tulisan di tutupnya. "Sandi yang aneh."

"Annie, kaubisa membacanya? Kebetulan ini milik ayahmu," Levi mengulurkan parola tersebut.

"Tidak... aku tidak bisa. Sandi biasa pun rasanya memusingkan kepalaku," Annie menggeleng.

"Itu bukan sandi," gumam Eren. "Itu bahasa avcl."

"Bahasa avcl? Bahasa apa itu?" tanya Annie.

"Itu bahasa rahasia," jawab Mikasa. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke Eren dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Hanya keturunan Yeager yang bisa menggunakannya."

"Begitu, ya...," Levi juga menatap Eren. "Kaubaca."

"Aku?" Eren menunjuk telunjuknya ke arah dirinya. "Aku yang membacanya? Hei, hei! Aku bukan keturunan Yeager!"

"Kaumasih belum percaya, eh?" ujar Mikasa. "Bacalah."

Eren ragu. Apa dia bisa membacanya―itu bagus. Namun bila itu terjadi, dia harus benar-benar percaya bahwa dirinya adalah... seorang pengeran.

"Aku benar-benar harus melakukannya?" Eren menggigit bibirnya.

"Cepat, **bodoh**. Aku tidak berniat mencelamu," balas Levi.

Eren menghembuskan nafas dan melihat tulisannya. Tidak sulit, itu di pikirannya.

"_Da mun liato vuca da cereta en simphana Panca?_" baca Eren ragu-ragu.

Mungkin kita dapat menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Parola itu terbuka! Memancar sinar yang begitu terang dari dalam.

Tentu saja semua yang ada di ruang santai terperangah, terlebih Eren. Sontak dia lepaskan genggamannya dari parola. Tahu apa yang terjadi? Parola itu melayang! Sama sekali tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Mulut Eren menganga lebar. Mikasa melotot, sama juga dengan Annie. Hanya Levi yang tenang seperti biasa (meski dalam hatinya, dia juga kaget luar biasa). Dari dalam parola, keluar seutas kalung yang ciri-cirinya persis seperti yang Annie ungkapkan.

Tiba-tiba, kalung itu terbang ke arah Eren dan mendarat di telapak tangannya (dimana saat itu Eren mau tak mau membuka telapak tangannya). Seketika parola berhenti bersinar dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Eren memegang kepalanya. Dia melihat kilas balik lagi.

.

.

"_Percayalah pada ibu, Eren. Ibu mencintaimu. Jangan takut, ayah takkan melukaimu. Ini salahku! Ini salah ibu!"_

_._

_._

Hilang. Kilas baliknya hilang.

.

.

Mikasa terperangah. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya tampak menggumamkan sesuatu. "_Ito sou*..._"

Detik selanjutnya, kekagetan Eren harus bertambah karena Mikasa mendekapnya. Erat sekali, sampai dia hampir tak bisa bernapas. Tapi pelukan itu... hangat.

"Itu kau, Erne! Itu kau!" jerit Mikasa.

"Er...ne?" Annie menganga. Apakah Eren dan Mikasa―dulunya―sudah saling mengenal?

"Aku tak percaya," Levi segera berlutut. "Eren, _My Lord_."

"Ap―"

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu luar telah diketuk. Dan beberapa saat, berubah menjadi gedoran.

"KAMI TAHU KALIAN DI DALAM SANA! CEPAT KELUAR DAN SERAHKAN EREN YEAGER!"

Eren terlonjak kaget. "Suara... siapa itu?"

"Ternyata si Leonhardt itu memang pemberontak, ya," Levi tersenyum sinis. "Bukan kau, Annie Leonhardt."

"Ayahku... tidak mungkin!" Annie menampar kedua pipinya sendiri.

"KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MEMBUKA PINTU, KAMI AKAN MEMAKSA MASUK!"

"Kita kabur dari sini!" seru Mikasa.

"Caranya?! Di rumah ini cuma ada satu pintu depan, tanpa pintu belakang. Pintu balkon ada―tapi di lantai ti―WHOAAAA!" Eren (lagi-lagi) tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tatkala Levi sudah menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin baru.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!" jerit Eren.

Sementara keadaan Annie, jauh lebih baik. Mikasa hanya menarik lengannya menuju tangga agar bisa naik. Eren masih memberontak―membuat Levi sedikit susah bergerak.

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu telah berhasil didobrak. Terdengar decihan kecil dari mulut Levi. Levi segera tancap gas menyusul Mikasa dan Annie. Eren berhenti menjerit. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca do'a agar tidak ditemukan oleh suruhan ayah Annie.

Eren menutup wajahnya. Dia benar-benar takut―dan malu. Dia tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah mencapai balkon. Mikasa dan Annie sudah di bawah. Levi melompat turun dan membuat Eren menjerit lebih keras.

Tidak tahu kenapa, segalanya berubah menjadi _slow motion_.

"Eh?" Eren membuka tangannya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ditangkapnya adalah Levi, terlihat bercahaya terkena sinar rembulan. Angin mengibar-ngibarkan rambutnya yang wangi. Levi terlihat begitu memesona! Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan kaum hawa.

"EEEEEEEH?! TURUNKAN AKUUUUUU!" teriak Eren. Efek _slow motion_ tadi hilang dalam sekejap. Levi turun dengan mulus di tanah dan menurunkan Eren dengan pelan.

"Hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" meski sudah mendarat dengan sangat baik, Eren masih menjerit-jerit. "Tuhan, aku masih normal!"

"Kaubicara apa?" Levi mengerutkan dahinya. Mikasa paham maksud Eren (sepertinya Levi juga paham, hanya pura-pura tak tahu).

"Kauterluka, Erne?" tanya Mikasa.

"I...iya. Tapi... kenapa kaumemanggilku Erne?" Eren menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"... kauakan tahu kalau sudah ingat," jawab Mikasa. Dia beralih pada Levi. "Aksimu berlebihan. Dia hampir mengira kalau kau―"

"Ah, dia hanya terlalu polos," kata Levi. "Leonhardt, apa Mikasa menarikmu terlalu keras?"

"Kenapa kaubertanya begitu?" Annie balik bertanya. "Sebenarnya, dia menarik lenganku memang keras. Tapi aku tak merasa kesakitan. Lagipula, melompat dari balkon lantai tiga terbilang sangat mudah."

Semburat merah muda muncul di wajah Eren. "Cuma aku... yang menjerit."

"Jadi...," Annie menghela napas. "Selanjutnya apa?"

Hening sesaat.

"Pertama-tama...," ujar Levi. "Tuan Eren, anda harus kami bawa kepada Lord Dot."

Eren terdiam. Lord Dot Pixis, salah satu petinggi kota Centrum yang sangat berpengaruh. Berkat jasanya, perang pemberontakan 5 tahun lalu dapat diatasi dengan mudah.

"Apa hubungannya diriku dengan Lord Dot? Terlebih, aku masih belum yakin mengenai diriku ini Eren Yeager atau bukan. Aku tidak bisa mengakuinya," kata Eren.

"Lord Dot tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini," kata Levi. "Ikutlah dengan kami Eren."

"Maaf," Annie menginterupsi. "Eren tidak akan pergi tanpa diriku."

"Tentu saja," angguk Levi. Hanya Mikasa yang tampak agak... cemburu?

Sebelum pergi menemui Lord Dot, Levi dan Mikasa tentu harus kembali ke balai desa dan melaporkan kegagalannya dalam mengangkap ayah Annie. Levi nampaknya tidak mau memberitahu informasi yang didapat. Kenyataan bahwa Eren masih hidup tidak bisa disebarluaskan. Menurut Mikasa, jika sampai hal itu terjadi, akan jadi perang besar. Eren tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia pasti akan tahu setelah bertemu Lord Dot nanti!

"Jadi kami harus berada dimana selama kalian di balai desa?" tanya Annie.

"Pergi ke kedai Hanee selama kami ada urusan. Tunggu saja disana dan jangan kemana-mana! Kalian boleh pergi kalau memang terpaksa. Paham?" ujar Levi.

"Baiklah," Annie menarik lengan Eren.

Levi dan Mikasa berjalan pelan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Eren dan Annie. Mereka menuju balai desa. Dan mereka berempat harus tahu bahwa petualangan akan dimulai esok subuh.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Yak! Chapter 3 datang! (meski saya yakin gak bakal ada yang buka :P)

Disini saya menggunakan bahasa saya sendiri seperti bahasa avcl. Itu beneran saya ngasal bikin aja xD kalau bahasa yang Mikasa gunakan tadi, yang "ito sou..." itu juga bahasa saya sendiri. Dia menggunakan bahasa yang biasa digunakan bangsa Maria (spoiler nih).

Disini Levi tinggi, ya, Mas! Mbak!  
Anggap dia 177 cm!

Nah, berhubung kayaknya saya bikin cerita udah gak nyambung: TOLONG KASIH TAHU DIMANA LETAK GAK NYAMBUNGNYA.

Jaa!

* * *

*) "Itu kau..."


End file.
